homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101615-SAVING THE WORLD
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 04:44 -- CC: Buzz CC: Yo AT: Oh AT: Hi. CC: How've you been? CC: Remember when I said things were relaxing earlier AT: Welll alll things considerred events continue to prroceed welll. CC: And all of a sudden they weren't AT: Yes. AT: And then you took it back, yes. CC: Yes, they're still not AT: What happened? CC: You could say I wasp made, in the know AT: Was an orraclle invollved, perrchance? CC: Indeed CC: You've spoken with them before? AT: Onlly just a shorrt whille ago. CC: Possibly done a bit of advertising? CC: They came to me seeking my services AT: At my recommendation, yes. CC: Thank you? AT: I don't know what sorrt of serrvice it was, onlly that it woulld be difficullt to underrstand. AT: What was it? CC: Something I'm not sure if I wish to undertake CC: Do you trust this person? AT: At the moment I've been given no reason to trrust orr distrrust them. AT: They seem potentiallly imporrtant and beneficiall. CC: Indeed, though a bit suspect towards the abrupt end of our conversation AT: Oh? CC: You see, I wasp contacted by more than just this Oracle CC: I wasp already in mid conversation with another strange "person" AT: Ooh? CC: One who spoke of this "game" and seemed rather competitive AT: ... So you've been llooped into this as welll. AT: That is fourr. CC: 5 AT: Five? CC: Counting this "person" CC: But they're on a seperate team CC: They claim to be AT: Of courrse they arre. CC: Supposedly checking up on the competition CC: Talking shit CC: But the count for our "team" is 4? CC: Who else is in on this? AT: Forr, uh. Peoplle that I know that have hearrd of it. AT: Inclluding mysellf. CC: And is one the archivist? AT: You, me, Serrios, and TA. AT: Yes. CC: Ah, I would assume that's TA AT: She was the one who put me into contact with the Orraclle to begin with. CC: I see CC: Well, guess who else is on this team of ours? CC: Er, I would assume they were CC: Since they're involved too CC: somehow AT: I suppose. AT: The end of the worrlld and such invollved everryone, if it's trrue. CC: Right, I suppose that's valid AT: You avoided the question about the task. CC: I first wanted to know if you trusted them CC: Alright, well CC: To answer to both your question and my semi rhetorical one. CC: The task is to acquire a set of discs CC: And deliver them to the heiress AT: ... Is that alll? CC: As far as I know, yes CC: Well, no CC: That's the task AT: Is therre a catch? CC: But the circumstances surrounding it are that it's en route to a tyrianblood AT: ... The one that the heirress was tallking about? CC: I would assume so AT: And this is PRROBABLLY imporrtant. AT: What arre the disks? CC: I don't know CC: Only that they should be retrieved as soon as possible CC: And delivered to the heiress AT: They're not underrwaterr, arre they? CC: No, they have yet to reach the coast AT: How imporrtant IS this? CC: I don't know CC: But it has to do with the game CC: That much is obvious AT: ... So it coulld save the worrlld? AT: Potentiallly? CC: Potentially, yes AT: You reallize therre is onlly one option herre forr me AT: Right? CC: To undertake the task AT: Do you know ANYTHING ELLSE about it? AT: Beforre I risk my horrns forr yourr sake. AT: I'lll need the llocation, and maybe a map. CC: The oracle offered me their assistance CC: And you needn't do this alone AT: You said it needed to be done as soon as possiblle. CC: It's my chance to patch things up with the heiress AT: I suppose TT can't have gotten farr frrom herre, eitherr. CC: the wasp one of the first things stated CC: And not doing it means I'll probably die anyway CC: For multiple reasons AT: Is TT trrustablle forr something llike this? CC: He's my punchbro CC: And kind of my goto since this job also involves thieving CC: And probably combat to get the discs from whatever envoy it has AT: If you figurre out wherre we need to be, he and I can meet you therre orr allong the way? CC: He doesn't care for combat, but he's capable AT: I can hellp if things get rough. AT: I've neverr fought a tyrrian, beforre! AT: It sounds fun. CC: I should hope we don't have to CC: They reside deep within a trench CC: Their hive does, at least AT: If someone needs to take the guillt forr this, I'lll do it. CC: I don't know if they may be transporting themself AT: If it's not them. CC: And the oracle claimes there are too many factors to know what resistance we'll face AT: So it's best that you and TT not go allone. AT: Between the thrree of us, we shoulld be ablle to handlle just about anything. CC: I should hope so CC: Though, I'm still unsure if we should trust this oracle AT: Did the Orraclle say anything ellse? CC: They know of the other species CC: Our competition AT: What otherr species? CC: They're called humans CC: Did AC mention them to you? AT: No? -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file grossmammals.jpg -- CC: Them CC: All pale and hornless -- allodicTemperament AT receives file grossmammals.jpg -- AT: What AT: It's too rugged, this has to be fake. AT: Right? CC: I don't know CC: I just, don't know CC: They're called "humans" CC: Supposedly live on a world called "Earth" AT: Earrth? AT: Reallly? CC: And they're representative left a less than stellar impression AT: VERRY crreative. CC: their* CC: So I asked the oracle of them CC: And the oracle proceeded to flee from the conversation AT: ... Perrhaps they're a thrreat. CC: They definitely tried to make it known that they're a threat to us CC: But I doubt it, honestly CC: They look weak and soft AT: If we're to compete, then we'lll see! AT: My saberr isn't compllaining. CC: I don't like to fight, usually CC: But I'm itching to punch that one in the throat AT: Is that spades I smelll? CC: They want by the handle of gaslampTragedian and -No! CC: Ew AT: Haha, I'm teasing you. AT: Orr am I? CC: This is no time for games CC: ... AT: Orr is it? CC: If you reference this game... CC: Damn it AT: But we've got to focus. AT: We're saving the worrlld, rememberr? CC: I haven't forgotten, I'm preparing as we speak AT: What do these disks have to do with the heirress? CC: The sooner we get the discs the longer til the tyrianblood knows we took them AT: Ourr quest begins within the next few nights, then! AT: I'lll trry and get into contact with TT, you shoulld do the same. CC: I don't know what it has to do with the heiress, but it'd better clear my name with her AT: Okay. CC: Yeah, I'm sure I can work him over to joining us CC: For now, we must focus on preparations AT: Wait AT: The tyrrian can't be trransporrting it. CC: Yes? AT: If they woulld take time to figurre out that it was stollen. AT: OBVIOUSLLY. AT: Damn. CC: The words were CC: The sooner I intercept, the less likely the tyrian would know AT: So we need to do this SOON. CC: Perhaps that measn the Tyrian doesn't know at all CC: Perhaps the envoy is on their way to inform her upon delivery AT: ... So none shoulld be alllowed to escape. CC: I would that wouldn't be the case CC: would hope* CC: Also, I nearly forgot to mention CC: The name of the tyrian troll CC: Merrow Niadis AT: Merrrow Niadis. AT: ... CC: Yes? AT: That seems familliarr AT: I can't quite pllace it. CC: Perhaps the oracle? AT: No, no. AT: My converrsation with the orraclle was fundamentallly what herr cost forr knowlledge was. AT: Unsurrprrisinglly, it was morre knowlledge. AT: LLike yourr name. CC: Fair trade CC: What did you get then? CC: Aside from a task meant for me? AT: One question. AT: Which I am saving. AT: Orr, ratherr, an answerr. CC: Right, I hope you ask a good one AT: So do I. CC: They actually seemed rather forthcoming CC: Until I mentioned the human AT: Odd. CC: I wish I'd asked who the others of our own group were AT: I asked them that, beforre I had the availlablle answerr. AT: They avoided answerring. AT: They instead repllaced it with those who I know. CC: If this odd chain of events keeps going around, we'll likely find out AT: Yes. CC: I just hope it won't be too late AT: You said AC was contacted, beforre? AT: By the human. CC: Yep AT: She's prrobablly a parrt of it too, then. AT: That makes five. CC: Likely CC: The human wasp surveying players CC: And this job is for the heiress CC: Which makes 6 AT: Perrhaps I'lll be ablle to get some inforrmation out of them. AT: When we save the worrlld, we're getting EQUALL crredit forr it. AT: Okay? CC: Pssh, no CC: You already have a heroic streak CC: It's my turn CC: I'm joking AT: I reallly hope everrything worrks out. AT: That's alll you've found out, then? CC: I learned that they think I'm a savvy businesstroll and a competant player AT: And I was referrred to as the Herroine. CC: Let's not prove the future seer wrong CC: Even if I don't trust them AT: We've got a few disks to steall. CC: Whatever those discs are must be important CC: Which means obviously we should be in possesion of them AT: ... Aesona, if therre IS something big prrotecting them, and things go sourr. AT: If you lleave me to die, I'm haunting you untill you're ash. CC: Wow AT: And allso you'd betterr take carre of my motherr grrub. AT: Mostlly the llatterr. CC: No thanks CC: You're gonna live through this and take care of it yourself AT: Damn! AT: I was allmost frree. CC: I already have one prissy lusus CC: I don't need another high maintanence one AT: Woulld two BUG you? CC: Bees would sting that thing to death AT: I'lll just not die, then. AT: ... Shoulld we get Serrios invollved? AT: I'm not surre if he's the best fit forr worrking against a tyrrian. CC: It's your call AT: But he allso seems lloyall to the heirress. AT: Hum. CC: I'm sure his loyalty isn't to be questioned AT: I say we trry on ourr own, and if it escapes us we tallk him into going forr it. CC: Agreed CC: We only need to retrieve two discs CC: How bad could it be AT: We telll no one ellse untill this is done. AT: We don't want someone deciding that they shoulld steall them frrom US. AT: Me, you, TT. Serrios if things get messy. CC: We should be able to do it without too much trouble CC: An accomplished thief CC: A known heroine CC: And a guy who fights giant bees AT: Nothing can go wrrong. AT: But llet's not get ahead of ourrsellves. AT: If this is saving the worrlld, then SOMETHING is going to happen. AT: Alll of the storries say so. AT: It can't just go fllawllesslly. AT: We need to be ready. CC: Yeah, I'm just waiting to see what CC: Have some faith CC: Weevil be fine CC: Heroes always make it out don't they? AT: Not allways. AT: You're not a reall herro untill you die to prrove it. CC: Huh, maybe you ought to find a new title AT: No, I llike this one. AT: Pllus, I said HERRO, not HERROINE. AT: Obviouslly? CC: Fair enough AT: Anyways, we've both got pllanning to do. AT: Prreparrations to get underrway. AT: We're SAVING THE WORRLLD, Nyarrlla. CC: Right right CC: Heroes and fortune and fame and all that CC: Maybe we'll be like the Cavalier CC: Anyway, preparations, I'll link up with you later AT: LLikewise! AT: LLaterr, Aesona. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 06:11 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Lorrea